


there’s other types of rings than the ones you wear on your fingers

by bottomchanyeol, xiuyeolsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, Hand Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuyeolsoo/pseuds/xiuyeolsoo
Summary: Park Chanyeol. Creator of LOEY Jewelry and famously afraid of falling in love. Byun Baekhyun. Beautiful hands and an amazing model.AKABaekhyun is hired to model in a LOEY campaign and Chanyeol feels like he's going to burst open.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	there’s other types of rings than the ones you wear on your fingers

**Author's Note:**

> bottom chanyeol is easily the best thing ever but headstrong bottom chanyeol is what gets me going. i, also, have not written smut in months (consequently, have not written much in months because almost all my fics have smut in them) so please excuse the smut scenes. i tried my best. i hope i was able to do this prompt justice!!

         Chanyeol was cynical.

                                              

         He didn’t much believe in love, but that’s okay - this generation is killing romance, anyways. It’s very ironic that he makes jewelry for those who are in love.

 

         "Chanyeol, what is this?" Kibum yells as he looks over the upcoming bracelet collection, full of expensive gemstones and diamonds. Among the collection is something Kibum was horrified by, "Is that a heart? What are you, a straight married woman?"

 

         Chanyeol rolls his eyes, practically all he does when Kibum comes to review his collection. His opinion doesn't even matter anyways. "It's called catering to your audience. I'm not selling to single gay men in their 20's."

 

         Also, he's acting as if Chanyeol doesn't put at least one heart themed piece of jewelry in all of his collections.

 

         "But you could be!"

 

         See, Kibum was Chanyeol's PR representative. He made sure the products were sellable and he was to try to make them sellable if Chanyeol didn't want to change it - he never did, anyways.

 

         Chanyeol was one of South Korea's more popular jewelry designers. Men would wait outside jewelry stores the day one of his collections released to show his wife he really cared and loved her.

 

         That's the thing Chanyeol hated most about his work. It was the only thing he hated and it was what he dreaded about creating new designs - he hated the fact he made jewelry for couples when he himself wasn't in a relationship.

 

         He also hates that people buy expensive jewelry to show their love to people in their life when they could do something from their own heart, not the heart of someone else. But, he's not about to criticize the reason he's so popular.

 

         Chanyeol fiddles with one of his more expensive charm bracelets, each charm costing around 75,000 won as he replies, "How would I do that? Craft cocks out of rubies, weld them onto sterling silver bands and call the collection 'the Real Cock Rings'?" He places the delicate bracelet back down before continuing. "They probably won't sell, you should know this, my cherished PR head."

 

         Kibum laughs lightly, "I mean that is a literal cock ring, you could go somewhere with this NSFW line."

 

         Chanyeol shakes his head, "I'd rather not lose my main source of income, thank you very much."

 

         "Your loss." Kibum shrugs his shoulders and finally finishes looking over the new jewelry. He closes his notebook and pushes his glasses up his nose lightly before turning to Chanyeol. "I already have a campaign in mind, so I'll have my team get started. It should be ready soon, maybe by next Wednesday."

 

         Today was Friday. This should work.

 

          

 

☼❆☼

 

        

        

 

         It did, in fact, work. The campaign video was sure to get women swooning and convince their husband, boyfriend, fuck buddy - you name it - to buy it for them. As always, Kibum never disappointed with the models he chose and the bracelets looked beautiful against the skin tones of the models. It's not a very important collection so Chanyeol didn't see it to be imperative to meet the models - he had met most of them before that, to be quite honest.

 

         He also trusts Kibum with almost everything in terms of production because Kibum always made the right decisions in that department. The only time Chanyeol didn't listen to him is in their meeting about his designs, obviously.

 

         But, Christmas was coming up in the next few months and so many people love to propose during the frozen, snowy month of December, so Chanyeol was designing a ring collection. He had found rose tinted diamonds that looked absolutely beautiful as the center piece of the female engagement rings he was designing.

 

         As for the male centric engagement rings he was designing, they're much more diluted - less showy and more sophisticated. Rather than a large stone in the middle, glinting in the sunlight, most of these rings are embedded with diamonds, all along in the band. They ranged in color and stones, some were less expensive carat diamonds, and some were the most expensive and as rare as he could find. He made sure to make the rose diamonds the focal point of everything, as almost every ring had the rose diamond. It was a very beautiful collection and Chanyeol was proud of it.

 

         It's not like Chanyeol would lose money using these expensive stones because his rings are some of the most sought after in all of South Korea. People waited for the day he announced his new ring collection, searching for the perfect ring to give to their significant other, asking to spend the rest of their life together.

 

         It made Chanyeol sick.

 

         Kibum said he got a new model for this campaign, as he typically does for winter collections, and that Chanyeol was to be meeting him by the end of the month. Chanyeol was almost finished with all his designs so he just had to send the final pieces to his factory so they can mass produce them.

 

         Chanyeol wasn't necessarily _proud_ of the fact they mass produced his rings, as he preferred to hand craft, but he was involved in the production and he made sure the mass productions didn't look mass produced.

 

         Right now, instead of working on his final ring design like he oh-so wanted to, Chanyeol was being dragged to a bar with his friends, and he didn't very much like it. To be quite honest, he was rethinking the whole talk-to-people-outside-of-work-and-socialize societal stigma right about now. He's sat on his bed while one of his friends scavenges through his closet for an outfit and his other friend messes with his face and hair.

 

         "Wear this... and this... wait, no this! You're going to look so hot tonight, maybe you'll finally get a boyfr—"

 

         "Jongin, please stop this." Chanyeol pushes Minseok away from his bubble and falls onto his bed. He closes his eyes. "Why do you guys care so much about my sex life, anyways?"

 

         "First of all, I won't stop. You're going to wear these black jeans and this yellow shirt - it complements your skin tone the best." Chanyeol sighs as Jongin continues to speak, "And second, it's not your sex life, it's your _love life_ —“

 

         "Which I don't want—" Chanyeol interjects.

 

         "— _and_ ” Jongin stresses the _and_ to get Chanyeol to shut up, “We want you to be happy. You're so wrapped up in your work, Channie. You need to at least try to find someone that makes you happy, no matter how much you hate the idea of love." Jongin finishes his small speech and Chanyeol regrets opening his eyes because he sees Jongin's soft ones peering at him with an equally soft gaze.

 

         Chanyeol inhales, the scent of his bed calming him. "I guess." Minseok perks up, hoping Chanyeol will let him continue his makeup and hair, making Chanyeol roll his eyes before sitting back up, "Have at it."

 

         The thing about Jongin and Minseok is that they work with Chanyeol. Their professions are quite obvious, as they're basically working on Chanyeol right now.

 

         Jongin was his fashion head. If there was a campaign that required full body shots or head shots, Jongin would choose the outfits. Obviously, Minseok was their head makeup artist. He was rather skilled with a brush but that was only if the canvas was a face.

 

         Jongin and Minseok had a rather odd dynamic when they were together and Chanyeol thought they might be good together, but they had both expressed their disgust at the idea when he brought it one day.

 

         ( _“That's like dating my mom's best friend’s son, gross."_

 

         _"Yeah, what he said.”_ )

 

         By the time Minseok is finished with his ministrations, Chanyeol can hardly recognize himself. Minseok lined the outer corners of his eyes with black eyeliner and smudged it, making it hard for him to even recognize his own eye color. The outfit Jongin chose for him really does bring out the caramel in his skin tone. He kind of looks like a sexy bumblebee, which seems very unappealing the more Chanyeol thinks about the idea but when he sees himself in the mirror, it all works.

 

         “Shit.”

        

         “ _Hot_ shit.” Minseok corrects.

 

         “You’re not wrong, but can we get to the club before all the hot ones are taken?” Jongin slings his arms around the pair and Minseok agrees.

        

         Chanyeol is actually kind of excited for tonight.

 

         Mildly excited.

 

         The thing about night clubs in Seoul, is that they’re incessantly crowded. Hardly anyone in the club gets to breathe because as one group leaves, another comes in. It may be November but it felt like it was 90 degrees inside the damn building with all the heavy breathing and dancing.

 

         “Why did I let you guys convince to come here tonight?” Chanyeol complains, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

 

         “Because we made you look like hot shit and you wanted some dick?” Jongin inquires and receives a slap on his shoulder. “Ow! Jesus, okay.”

 

         “Jesus can’t help you in here.”

 

         “Jesus can’t help anywhere,” Minseok butts in, already slightly tipsy. “He’s dead.”

 

         They bicker back and forth for a few minutes – or maybe a few hours, Chanyeol thinks he’s drunk.

 

         He’s not necessarily a lightweight but whiskey is pretty strong. Chanyeol didn’t know why he chose whiskey to drink tonight because it gets him drunk fast and he hates being drunk because he gets really happy and manic – the crash sucks.

 

         “We need to get him drunk more often.” Minseok notes as he sees Chanyeol smile and dance his way through the crowd, away from where his friends were sitting.

 

         He also gets very good at dancing when he’s drunk. Kind of weird, hey, but Chanyeol will take it.

 

         Through the crowd, and due to his immense height, Chanyeol spots someone looking his way, hand holding a simple glass of vodka. Or gin. There’s too many clear alcohols, he thinks.

 

         The stranger is attractive, to say the least. His lips aren’t huge like this one guy Jongin dated, but they fit his face well. His eyes are lined with black eyeliner similar to Chanyeol’s except the man has red eyeshadow on as well. It was very endearing. He may even have bigger ears than Chanyeol. Chanyeol wonders if the man can hear his heart beat with those things on his head. He laughs lightly to himself in the crowd and the stranger raises a brow slightly at the action. Chanyeol really shouldn’t get drunk nor should he keep eye contact with strangers on a dance-floor while dancing drunk.

 

         He groans to himself when the stranger licks at his lips for a split second. He didn’t know whether it was the oncoming headache or the action that made him emit the sound but he wasn’t trying to figure out the source.

 

         Chanyeol decides to walk to where the stranger is sitting and makes short eye contact with him before regretting it because he’s staring straight into him. Or, staring gay into him. He doesn’t know. “What do you drink?”

 

         Chanyeol is forced to look up at the sudden question. The man’s voice was smooth and slightly higher than he expected but it wasn’t off-putting. It was very soothing. “Uh. I don’t know if I should drink anymore.”

 

         The attractive stranger hums in response and Chanyeol looks at the stranger’s hand gripping his own glass. He had nice hands, Chanyeol thinks.

 

         “What’s you-“

 

         Chanyeol’s sentence to the stranger is cut off by Minseok tapping him on the shoulder, “What?”

 

         Minseok narrows his eyes at the stranger Chanyeol was talking to and the stranger merely raises his eyebrow. He seems to do that a lot. It seemed like a power move on both of their parts and Chanyeol was intrigued. Minseok’s the first to look away and face Chanyeol, “Jongin and I are leaving so unless you want to stay...” His gaze drifts to the stranger before facing Chanyeol again, “We’re getting a taxi in 5 minutes so maybe wrap things up here.”

 

         “Okay,” Chanyeol meekly says and Minseok walks away after a second, leaving Chanyeol alone with the man. “May I?” Chanyeol gestures to the man’s drink and he pushes his brows together before realizing Chanyeol was asking for a sip. He gives Chanyeol the glass and Chanyeol downs the bitter vodka.

 

         “Wow.”

 

         Chanyeol flushes and messes with one of his rings, sliding and twisting it up and down his middle finger.

 

         “Maybe we’ll meet again soon?” Chanyeol meets the stranger’s eyes and holds his stare.

 

         A twinkle flashes in the man’s eyes, “Hopefully.”

 

        

 

☼❆☼

 

        

 

         “Shit.”

 

         It seems Chanyeol says that a lot lately. He brings his hand up to his head, the throbbing very apparent in every move he makes. He is immediately thankful for giving Jongin a spare key because he doesn’t rather like sleeping on Jongin’s couch.

 

         Chanyeol glances to his bedside table and almost cries at the glass of water on top of a note with some pain killers next to them. He quickly takes the pills and downs it with water, then picks up the note.

 

          

 

         _Chanyeol,_

 

                              _You’re quite light for someone half a foot taller than me. Please eat more and recover well from your hangover. We told Kibum you wouldn’t come in today and he was mainly mad that we called him so late in the night but he told us to remind you the meeting with Byun Baekhyun is on Friday._

_Ciao, Minseok._

 

        

         Byun Baekhyun? Oh yeah, the main model for his winter collection. He should probably sleep off the rest of his hangover but he didn’t like sleeping in very late and it was already nearly 10 in the morning - a Wednesday morning - so he reluctantly gets up from his bed, ignoring the pain in his head.

        

         Why did they go out on a Tuesday?

 

         Chanyeol decides to heed Minseok’s advice and go make himself some brunch. He was a fan of American style breakfast so he takes some bacon strips and eggs out of the fridge. Halfway through frying the bacon, his phone rings and he winces at the loud noise then goes to answer the damned person, “Hello?”

 

         He places the phone on speaker so he doesn’t let his bacon burn right before his eyes. _“Heeeyy! How are you? I guess you’re awake.”_

 

         Jongin. “I’m fine, my head is killing me and I’m fixing some breakfast.”

 

         _“That’s good. Make sure it’s a trucker breakfast, Minseok was complaining about how light you were last night. We were just glad you didn’t throw up.”_

 

         Chanyeol flips a piece of bacon, “I don’t even remember passing out.”

 

         _“You fell asleep on my lap in the cab ride home which left Minseok to carry you. I’m not very strong.”_

 

         “I know, I remember when Minseok told me you could barely curl 15 pounds when you went to the gym with him... So very humiliating, Mr. Kim.”

 

         Chanyeol laughs when he practically hears Jongin snarl, _”These hands are made for picking out clothes and making them, not punching and hurting people.”_

 

         “You’re just sad that you didn’t get to impress Minseok that day.”

 

         _“I don’t want to suck his dick like you think I want to. I really hate you.”_

        

         "Likewise!" Chanyeol moves to place the cooked bacon on a paper towel. "I must go now, my dearest. I'll text you when I get done with breakfast. Bye!" He hangs up before Jongin gets to reply because he knows how much it annoys him.

 

         Chanyeol grabs a plate from the cabinet and puts the food on his plate.

 

         After he put the plate on his dining table, he wondered why he had gotten such a large apartment. Chanyeol knew he didn’t want a permanent partner, and he has years of failed relationships to blame for that ideology. Honestly, he remembers it to be a pride move. He wanted to show his parents that he had enough money to spend on things he didn’t need – and, he definitely didn’t need a 5 bedroom penthouse. Low, yeah, but it’s his parents fault for telling him he wouldn’t succeed in the industry he was so passionate about. Chanyeol believed passion can get you anywhere in the world.

 

         What made Chanyeol want to design jewelry is this one ring he saw on his mother’s hand one day when he was around twelve years old. It wasn’t her wedding ring, it was a beautiful, abstract ring that looked like it swirled around her finger. It had green gemstones that he’s certain were tsavorite garnet as they were too deep and dimensional to be emeralds. It was one of the most beautiful rings he had ever seen, and he even attempted to recreate it in one of his first collections but he would always look down on the recreation as he knew it would never compare to the ring that started it all.

 

         Chanyeol was so grateful when he found Kibum in college. He quickly became one of his closest friends and he finally found someone to tell about his passion. It’s not like Chanyeol didn’t like forensic psychology, in fact he loved it. But it wasn’t a passion. He didn’t _yearn_ to do it, like he did with jewelry making. He had started out with the bare minimum of materials, and that’s what he showed to Kibum. He showed him his necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings that he had crafted from supplies he got at Michaels, and Kibum loved it.

 

         Kibum was a communications major so he told Chanyeol if he could get his mom in on the idea, they might be going somewhere and Kibum could be the promoter.

 

         Instantly, his mom had taken to Chanyeol’s designs, she even bought some for her friends. They had an investor and it skyrocketed after that; with the help of Kibum and his mom’s investment, they were able to produce ads and buy more expensive and luxurious materials. It was almost like an exclusive event at first because of the limited amount of inventory and the ever growing audience.

 

         Chanyeol had decided to keep his face private, as he wasn’t a fan of being recognized in public and had a very rash way of dealing with people. He named his brand LOEY, the last four letters of his name backwards. It was sleek and it didn’t have any connotations to the fact he created jewelry.

 

         Eventually, Chanyeol had a very large building with his company name plastered at the very top in simple white letters. He had nearly 200 employees under his wing and they ranged from IT to customer support to sales.

 

         Chanyeol was a lucky person and he wouldn’t change a thing about his career. He only regretted dropping out of college for a moment when his parents scolded him for ‘ _wasting their money on some stupid dream_ ’. Chanyeol didn’t think it was stupid and he never will.

 

        

 

☼❆☼

 

 

 

         Today, he was meeting with Kibum and the head model for his men’s campaign. Byun Baekhyun, he was told. This year, they’re making the men’s selection the focal point of the collection so as to spread inclusiveness, because, well, Chanyeol is gay. He’d hate to be seen as homophobic and sexist when he isn’t.

 

         Chanyeol was dressed in a blue, white and black vertical striped shirt and black slacks when he walked into the office that day. He didn’t want to admit it but, Chanyeol had been putting on light eye makeup since he went into work yesterday. He really liked the way it looked on his eyes, how it accentuated his eye color and eye shape.

 

         “Hi, Chanyeol.” Joohyun smiles at him when he walks by the secretary’s desk.

 

         Chanyeol lets a small smile spread across his face when he nods to her and greets, “Hi, Joohyun. How are you?”

 

         “I’m fine, thank you, sir.”

 

         “That’s good.”

 

         After the small exchange, Chanyeol walks into his office, setting his bag down behind his desk and takes a seat.

 

         Honestly, when Chanyeol pursued his passion, he didn’t think much about the sitting-in-a-chair-and-being-a-CEO aspect of it. It was rather boring when he would have to do pretty much nothing in between his collections, as he wasn’t focused on a big project.

 

         Chanyeol would work on designs in between seasons, of course, but he liked having a lot to focus on because it allowed him to not dwell on things and get into a bad headspace.

 

         A knock on his door brings Chanyeol from his thoughts and he clears his throat before speaking, “Come in.”

 

         Kibum comes rushing in a small sway to his hips. Chanyeol snorts lightly.

 

         “Byun Baekhyun is in conference room 3. Do you want to meet him there or should I bring him in here?”

 

         Chanyeol doesn’t know why Kibum asks this anymore, because his answer is always the same, “Just bring him in here,” he pauses, “Honestly, it’s been 4 years and you still feel the need to make it more formal than it needs to be.”

 

         “I never know when you’ll change your mind, so I’d rather not have you slap me.”

 

         Chanyeol just shrugs as Kibum leaves the room and stands up from his desk to prepare for the small meet and greet. He wasn’t much worried for the meeting with the model because, even if the person is rude, modeling jewelry didn’t require a good personality – it required good modeling skills.

 

         It’s not like Kibum ever placed horrible models under his wing, but Chanyeol never knew what to expect. In the years of getting his hopes up and having them let down, he’s learned to expect the worse and be surprised instead of expecting the best and becoming devastated.

 

         Chanyeol decides to go open the door himself when another knock sounds not even 5 minutes after Kibum had left, “Hi, Chanyeol, this is Byun Baekhyun.”

 

         Chanyeol smiles at Kibum and then his eyes go wide at Byun Baekhyun. He really thought the man he saw on Tuesday was a figment of his imagination that he figured up in his drunken stupor but, there he is. It seemed the stranger of that night remembered Chanyeol as well because his tongue darts out quickly to wet his lips - so quickly, Chanyeol almost missed it.

 

         Chanyeol tentatively reaches his hand out to shake Baekhyun’s own, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Byun. I’m Park Chanyeol.” He tries not to notice how pretty Baekhyun’s hands looks and how slender and strong his fingers were. Not now, Chanyeol.

 

         “Chanyeol.” He tries it out on his tongue before continuing, “Nice to meet you, as well. Just Baekhyun is fine.”

 

         Chanyeol inhales lightly before realizing they were still in the doorway of his office, “We can take a seat over here,” he gestures to the little sitting area near the window in his office after stepping back and letting Kibum and Baekhyun into the room.

 

         Kibum stays back a little bit after Baekhyun walks in and whisper-yells at Chanyeol, “Why are you acting so weird?”

 

         Chanyeol exhales, “Nothing.”

 

         Kibum’s eyes narrow but he goes to sit in the chair Chanyeol was going to sit in, leaving Chanyeol to the couch next to Baekhyun.

 

         Chanyeol closes his office door and moves to take a seat next to Baekhyun.

 

         “So,” Chanyeol takes a glance at Baekhyun and regrets it immediately. He misses the haze of alcohol in his mind because it made him more confident. Now, he just seems like a flustered schoolgirl. “We have the whole nine yards in this collection because it’s Christmas months. Baekhyun, you’ll be modeling most of the men’s collection and you’ll do some duo photoshoots with our female model, Hyelim.” Baekhyun nods along to Chanyeol’s words, the room more professional now, rather than a flustered Chanyeol and a domineering Baekhyun.

 

         Kibum continues on what Baekhyun will be wearing and how he’ll be posing, although that can all change based on the photographer. Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s hands as Kibum tells him how to pose for this specific collection so the ring shines.

 

         Chanyeol hadn’t realized what a weakness he had for hands but he knows this is going to be a long winter.

 

         The groundhog definitely will be seeing his shadow this winter.

 

         Eventually, the briefing is done so all Chanyeol has to do is find Baekhyun’s ring size.

 

         Normally, Chanyeol has no problem doing this, but, the thought of holding Baekhyun’s hands and putting something on his fingers makes him lightheaded. Kibum eyes him as Chanyeol moves to pick up one the 5 rings in the men’s collection, “This is a size 10. Most men are around here so it seems like a good place to start.”

 

         Baekhyun holds his hand out for Chanyeol to take, like he was a prince waiting to get his boots kissed. It made Chanyeol nervous. Chanyeol moves his hand to still Baekhyun’s hand and starts to slide the ring on his fourth finger.

 

         It felt oddly personal, even though Chanyeol had done it so many times before to multiple other models for his campaigns, but with the warmth of Baekhyun’s hand on his own and their small interaction a few days ago swimming in his head, he couldn’t help but be nervous.

 

         “It’s too small.”

 

         Chanyeol nods at Baekhyun’s wonderful observation, “I’ll try a 10.5.”

 

         At that moment is when Kibum gets a call.

 

         “It’s Jongin. I have to take this.”

 

         Chanyeol almost cries out for Kibum to stay in the room because he doesn’t know if he could stand being in the room alone with Baekhyun but he didn’t want his nervousness to shine through his composure so he refrains.

 

         Correction: Fake composure. He was ready to snap in a second.

 

         It had been a few months since Chanyeol was laid so the idea of being alone with someone as hot as Baekhyun was both reeling and terrifying.

 

         “Okay, come back when you’re done.”

 

         When the door closes, Chanyeol moves his attention back to Baekhyun’s (pretty) hand.

 

         “Are you and that guy dating?”

 

         Chanyeol sputters so much that he almost drops the ring. “Kibum?”

 

         Baekhyun shakes his head, his stare boring a hole into Chanyeol’s forehead, “The guy from the other night.”

 

         Chanyeol decides not to reply until he finishes trying the 10.5 on Baekhyun’s finger. It was too small.

 

         Why does he has to have such big fingers and why does he have to be alone with him?

 

         “That’s Minseok. And, no.”

 

         Baekhyun just hums and then laughs seconds later.

 

         Chanyeol looks up from the rings with a puzzled look on his face, “What?”

 

         Baekhyun smiles, his eyes crinkling up slightly, “You just called my fingers giant.”

 

         “Well, they are, so,” Chanyeol mutters before finding a size 11. “If you don’t fit this, I don’t know how we’re going to fit your fingers into the camera frame.”

 

         It takes Chanyeol a second to realize the sexual vibe behind the sentence. _‘…fit your fingers into…’_

 

         “Bummer.”

 

         Chanyeol flushes and then sighs with relief when the 11 slides over his knuckle. He looks up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes, “Your fingers are like sausages and I don’t really know how I feel about it.”

 

         Baekhyun just stares back, “Maybe it’s a good thing.”

 

         Chanyeol just swallows and then thanks God himself, or whatever was looking over his life, when Kibum walks back into the room, “Sorry about that. Jongin couldn’t find the pastel pink fabric.”

 

         Chanyeol moves away from Baekhyun the slightest. He had gotten pretty close since Kibum left, unbeknownst to him. Or, maybe it was just Baekhyun moving closer. Who knows?

 

         “Did you find his size?”

 

         “Yeah, 11.”

 

         Kibum scoffs, “Monster hands. Chanyeol, here, can fit into a 9.5.”

 

         Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “It because of his knuckles. And, you say that as if you can’t either.”

 

         “Yeah, but I’m not 8 feet tall.” Kibum bites back.

        

         Chanyeol racks his brain for something to comeback with but he can’t find anything.

 

         Kibum wasn’t wrong.

 

         “Come on, Baek. We need to get your measurements so Jongin can stop blasting my phone.”

        

         “Is Chanyeol joining us?” Baekhyun inquires, a glance to Chanyeol not very subtle.

 

         Kibum narrows his eyes at Chanyeol before reverting them back to normal to address Baekhyun, “He normally doesn’t get too involved with this side of things but, do you want him to?”

 

         “Only if Chanyeol wants to.”

 

         Chanyeol looks between Kibum and Baekhyun, his mind suddenly blank of any knowledge of any language in the history of forever.

 

         “I guess.” is all he could muster up.

 

         Baekhyun knew he had gotten him.

 

         Chanyeol was under a spell.

 

 

 

☼❆☼

 

 

 

         He wondered how he made it through the day.

 

         It started with Baekhyun taking his shirt off for measurements.

        

         Kibum whistled, “Hunky.”

 

         If Chanyeol had learned one thing that day, it was that Baekhyun is attractive _everywhere_. His side profile was fantastic and Chanyeol was sad that he couldn’t think of any possible suggestion to Kibum on how the photographer could shoot him to portray his side profile.

 

         Baekhyun would continuously glance towards Chanyeol as he was getting measured, especially when Jongin went to measure his legs.

 

         “Do you squat?” Jongin had asked and Chanyeol resisted the urge – a very strong urge at that – to look at the man’s legs.

 

         Little did Chanyeol know, he wasn’t being very inconspicuous. Baekhyun saw every flush of his cheeks – which, by the way, went from under the neckline of his shirt, all the way to his ears – and every little head turn Chanyeol would make in hopes Baekhyun wouldn’t notice his stares.

 

         But, Baekhyun noticed it all the same.

 

 

 

☼❆☼

 

 

 

         “What was all that about?” Jongin had asked the moment Baekhyun left after he shook their hands, his hand lingering slightly longer on Chanyeol’s than made sense, and Chanyeol immediately feigned innocence.

 

         “What?”

 

         “Why was Byun being all up on you?”

 

         Chanyeol shrugged, “I don’t know.”

 

         “Bullshit.” Jongin pushed on Chanyeol as he tried to walk around Jongin, “You’re into him, aren’t you? And so is he.” Chanyeol flushes at the thought and Jongin knew he was right, “Just ask him out.”

 

         “I can’t do that, I work with him.”

 

         Jongin corrects him immediately, “He works for you, actually, and, it’s not even a direct superior relationship like you and I or you and any of the workers outside of this office. This isn’t an ethical issue for you or anyone else, but, especially not you because you’re one of the least ethical people ever.”

 

         Chanyeol purses his lips in thought. “I’m not that demoralized.”

 

         “I guess you’re forgetting our trip to America where you forgot to convert your money and then picked up someone’s wallet off the street.”

 

         “We had a huge bill to pay! Would you rather dine and dash or take someone’s money, who’s stupid enough to lose it in the first place.” Chanyeol retorts.

 

         “…That’s not the issue.”

 

         “Then what is?”

 

         “That you want our head model to give you some head.”

 

         Chanyeol punches Jongin on the shoulder, “Ow!”

 

         “Y’all hear something?”

 

         The rest of the day is filled with Jongin bugging Chanyeol about Baekhyun and asking when the wedding is and all other stupid things. Very childish, in Chanyeol’s opinion, but he couldn’t lie that the idea of being _something_ with Baekhyun was very appealing. Chanyeol liked to be taken care of but didn’t like the idea of love which is why he only keeps close friends who care about him around. Baekhyun looked like he could take care of Chanyeol. He was terrified of feelings, though and he didn’t want to scare Baekhyun off with his demiromantic antics. He’s quicker to have sex with someone than he is to develop a crush.

 

         Minseok shows up sometime later to see some of the test photos of Baekhyun, to determine what colors may compliment his facial features, and Chanyeol wished he wasn’t alive at that moment.

 

         “Wait, that’s Byun Baekhyun?” Minseok swivels to look at Chanyeol, who’s half hiding behind a clothing rack. “That’s the guy from the club, right?”

 

         Jongin swings his head around, “Tuesday?”

 

         Chanyeol bites his lip.

 

         Jongin’s eye widen, “That’s why you were acting so jumpy.” He turns to Minseok, “Minseok, he was like a school girl around Baekhyun earlier.”

 

         “I wasn’t!”

 

         “Anyways, he totally was - should’ve seen his face when he took his shirt off. Actually that may not be an accurate gauge, I think everyone was wowed.”

 

         Kibum waltz’s into the room right at that moment and has an opening statement that makes Jongin and Minseok shake with laughter, “Are we talking about how Chanyeol totally wants to bang our new hunky model?” He walks to sit on the chair next to the desk Minseok and Jongin were hovering over.

 

         Minseok’s laughter dies down before replying, “Yes, we are actually. And, Baekhyun and Chanyeol have actually already met – a drunken encounter.”

 

         “Ooo, saucy. Do tell.”

 

         “On Tuesday, Jongin and I were bored at the bar and I saw Chanyeol talking to a very attractive man - Baekhyun. I wasn’t going to interfere but I didn’t want to leave him alone so I walked up and told Chanyeol we were leaving, and that he could stay if he wanted to. Mind you, this was right before I watched him ask for Byun’s drink and then gulp it down all at once. Byun looked very dazzled.” Minseok sighed, “I was sad to break it up but I guess fate does have its ways - they meet again and have multiple more chances to bone it out.”

 

         Jongin continues with his fairy tale antics, but now in full force after Minseok finishes the small story, “ _And they all lived happily ever after._ ”

 

         “I just want to see his dick.” Chanyeol adds.

 

         “We all do, Chanyeol.”

 

         Chanyeol sighs and leans into the clothing rack more deliberately, hiding most of his face behind the hangers, “He knows I find him attractive and he’s already picked up on my submissive tendencies. Is it really that obvious?”

 

         “Yes.” Unison.

 

         “How?”

 

         Kibum sighs and stands up, walking over to Chanyeol, “Yeol, you’re 180 cm tall and feel the need to wear oversized hoodies and sweatshirts anytime you’re not in the office. Also, you have this natural pout,” He taps Chanyeol’s lips, which were consequently in a pout, “That makes everyone want to baby you. Your eyes are bright and wide, adding to the factor of everyone wanting to hug you and love you.”

 

         Jongin and Minseok nod in the back and Chanyeol chews on the inside of his cheek, “I never realized it was so obvious.”

 

         “To be fair,” Minseok starts, “You may not be inconspicuous about your submissive ways, but neither is Baekhyun about his dominance. At the club, he eyed me down for like 10 seconds when I interrupted your conversation. He was, like, fighting with my soul.”

 

         “Gay people are weird.”

 

         “Jongin, you’re gay.”

 

         “And?”

 

         They ignore Jongin for the remainder of the session, Minseok often remarking about how nice he looks outside of a dark bar and Chanyeol couldn’t agree more.

 

         It’s late when they all finish up, around 9pm, and Chanyeol is asked to go out again.

 

         Chanyeol just groans at the request and shakes his head. They just want to put him through another night of lost causes and day of headaches. He loved his friends but Chanyeol didn’t think they understood the value of a night in.

        

         “Come on.” Chanyeol shoots his head to Kibum as he speaks. He never goes out clubbing, especially not with them. Kibum’s not a very social-event-type-of-person, despite his knowledge of what people like and want to see. He kind of felt betrayed, as Kibum would always stand behind Chanyeol when the other rowdy two would want to go out.

        

         “You too, Kibum?”

        

         “I actually brought up the idea to Minnie and Nini.” A faint ’ _Stop calling us that’_ can be heard from Jongin’s direction but Kibum ignores him, “It’ll be fun because I’ll be there.”

                 

         “No offense,” Minseok interrupts, “But, you’re one of the least fun people ever, Kibum.”

                 

         Kibum hardly even seems phased by it, “I’m not going to disagree because I actually don’t like dealing with large crowds of people – much less drunk people – but I can tell you tonight will be fun.”

 

         Minseok and Jongin side eye each other at the comment but go with it anyways.

 

         “Where would we even go?” is what Chanyeol asks.

 

         Kibum quickly replies, “Your usual spot.”

 

         “Come on, Channie. I’m sure you’re somewhat frustrated from the encounter with Baekhyun.” Jongin implores, wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

        

         Chanyeol looks at his outfit and shrugs his shoulders, “Why not?”

 

 

 

☼❆☼

 

 

 

         “Which one of you called him?”

 

         Sitting on the other side of the bar, is Baekhyun, looking even more dangerous than the other night.

 

         Kibum raises his glass, “I did.”

 

         “That’s why you were so adamant about getting me here tonight. I hate you all.”

 

         Minseok immediately backtracks, “I didn’t know Bum was calling Baekhyun… although I wished I thought of it first.”

 

         Chanyeol curses his height because it makes it hard to hide from Baekhyun’s gaze. He doesn’t think the other had spotted him yet but if Kibum called him, he knew he was somewhere. “You’re still an accomplice. Fuck you.”

 

         “Actually,” Jongin butts in, “You want Baekhyun to fuck you. This is misdirected sexual frustration.”

 

         Jongin dodges the punch to his arm and it irritates Chanyeol even more.

 

         “If you don’t go to talk to him first, I’ll text him your darkest kink and we all know how embar—“

 

         Chanyeol is already walking towards Baekhyun before Kibum gets to finish the sentence. There was no way he was letting Baekhyun find out about his kinks through _another person_. No way in hell.

 

         He had no idea how to even approach Baekhyun. It made it both easier that he already knew Chanyeol was there tonight but it also made it harder for him because it added a layer of embarrassment. He looked so attractive tonight, too - he even had a variety of rings on his hands and Chanyeol got fidgety as he was walking closer.

 

         “H-hey.” Chanyeol mentally slaps himself for stuttering. He wish he drank a little more before this. He was too sober to deal with humiliation.

 

         “Chanyeol. Hey.” Baekhyun looks up to Chanyeol and gestures him to sit down on the booth beside him.

Chanyeol notes that the booth is in a slightly ill-lit part of the bar. He complies to sit down mainly because of the fact he gestured with his hands. “I’ll admit, I was a little surprised and skeptical when Kibum had called me a few hours ago.”

 

         “No need to be skeptical, I’m here.” Chanyeol plays with his pinky finger in his lap to avoid directly looking at Baekhyun because he truly doesn’t know what he would do if he looked up.

 

         Baekhyun just laughs, throaty and attractive, and Chanyeol shivers at the mere sounds. He couldn’t remember the last time someone affected him this badly. “I’m glad I get to see you outside of the professional scene.”

 

         Chanyeol’s ears heat up, “Me too.”

 

         “So, why did Kibum have to call me for you, huh?”

 

         Chanyeol bites his lower lip before quickly letting it go, “He’s slightly overbearing.”

 

         “So, that means you’re underbearing?”

 

         Chanyeol laughs, “I guess so.” He pauses. “I need to start going after things I like, I guess.”

 

         Chanyeol thought that avoiding his eyes was the best move until Baekhyun moved his left hand to rest on Chanyeol’s thigh, and felt his hot breath on his ear.

 

         Chanyeol lifted his eyes to meet Baekhyun’s. “Stop me if I make you uncomfortable, okay?”

 

         Chanyeol just stares at the hand rested on his lower thigh, not quite on his knee but it was pretty close. He nods when he realizes what Baekhyun whispered to him.

 

         “Do you know what I thought about after I got home on Tuesday?”

 

         Chanyeol had an idea, and that idea revolved around himself. But, he still asked. “What did you think about?”

 

         Baekhyun trails his hand up Chanyeol’s thigh, slowly and painfully, almost as if he was dragging a feather across his dress pants. Baekhyun had his head up and surveying to ensure they wouldn’t be caught. “I thought of your long legs…” He grips Chanyeol’s thigh and Chanyeol whimpers. “I thought of them wrapped around me, holding me closer as I _fucked_ you into sweet bliss.”

 

         Chanyeol whines when Baekhyun’s hand cups his clothed cock, and his head falls onto the latter’s shoulder, “ _God…_ ”

 

         He’s never felt this needy to get someone in his life. The way Baekhyun affected him was a feeling unfelt by him before.

 

         Baekhyun laughs at his reaction and further massages his cock through the fabric of his pants, feeling it getting harder, “Tsk, you like the idea of someone being able to see you right now, right? Naughty…”

 

         Chanyeol just moans, the exhibitionist in him - that he was unaware of, keep that in mind – coming out in full force, his eyes lifting to see the busy club in front of his eyes. The idea of the possibility of someone catching them really aroused the taller.

 

         “Do you have any pet names you like? I bet you like baby boy… Based on the way you just shivered against my shoulder, I’ll take that as a yes, baby boy.”

 

         “Please, Baekhyun.”

 

         Baekhyun hums, sipping some of his drink before setting it down, “What do you want, sweetheart?”

 

         “Your hand… please.”

 

         “You’re going to have to be more specific, my hand is already touching you, baby boy. Use your words.”

 

         “U-under my pants, please.”

 

         Chanyeol feels small and humiliated for begging, especially in public, but it extremely turned him on and he didn’t know how he could live without this feeling. The humiliation is quickly washed away when he feels Baekhyun use his one hand to fumble around the zipper and pull it down, slipping his hand in and grabbing his cock, “Shit, Baekhyun.”

 

         Baekhyun chews on his lower lip, his gaze falling on Chanyeol’s pleasured face, switching between the crowd and Chanyeol more often. He leans closer to Chanyeol, his breath fanning over the taller’s neck, “You look so pretty.”

 

         Chanyeol moans out loud when Baekhyun’s thumb runs over his slit, sensitive and leaking. He’s already so close and he thinks it’s his heightened senses stemming from the idea of someone seeing them.

 

         Chanyeol moves his hands to Baekhyun’s lap and he wiggles around when he hears Baekhyun’s breathing hitch up for a second, “I wanna touch you.”

 

         Baekhyun allows Chanyeol to unbutton his pants and slip the zipper down, his larger but lithe hand slipping inside. Chanyeol gasps when he feels how affected Baekhyun is by the other, his cock already hard and wet at the tip. His size was also impressive too but Chanyeol didn’t want to sound like a cliché, commenting on his size – even though he really wanted to. He was kind of a size queen.

 

         “Move your hand, sweetheart.” Baekhyun implores and Chanyeol realized he just had his hand wrapped around his girth because he was lost in his thoughts.

 

         Chanyeol’s hips start rutting against Baekhyun’s hand while speeding up his own hand on Baekhyun’s cock, the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach.  Baekhyun’s cock felt amazing in Chanyeol’s hands, the heat making me him slightly lightheaded and lost in his thoughts.

 

         All that’s going through his mind right now is _Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun_.

 

         Baekhyun was like this drug to Chanyeol – ever since that first night, Baekhyun was on his mind one way or the other. Whether it was in regret from leaving the bar instead of staying or lust from the way Baekhyun looked at him, like he wanted to devour him. Nonetheless, it was Baekhyun on his mind.

 

         Chanyeol was, quite honestly, addicted.

 

         “Are you close, baby?” Baekhyun grunts in his ear, making Chanyeol cry out and rut harder against Baekhyun’s hand.

 

         “Yes.” Chanyeol furiously nods his head into Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Please let me cum.”

 

         Baekhyun tuts, even in the euphoria that is nearing orgasm, “Silly boy, you’re going to have to wait for me.”

 

         Impatiently, Chanyeol starts stimulating Baekhyun more, running his thumb up and over his slit and his grip airtight around the others cock. He goes to play with Baekhyun’s balls and Baekhyun mutters out an “ _I’m close._ ”

 

         Chanyeol tries his best to focus on getting Baekhyun off, but all of the things he’s feeling make it hard to.

 

         Chanyeol hadn’t felt so relieved in his life to hear Baekhyun quietly saying through a broken moan that he was cumming.

 

         Chanyeol saw stars, he came so hard. His vision clogged up and he released in his own pants like a middle schooler who just hit puberty. His underwear was covered in cum and so was Baekhyun’s but as Chanyeol came down, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, comforting him as he regrounds himself in reality.

 

         “Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks when Chanyeol’s breathing slows.

 

         Chanyeol just hums, his face in Baekhyun’s chest, warm and comforted, “Kind of sticky but I’m fine.”

 

         Baekhyun pulls a packet of wet wipes off the table, mainly used for those who order the American bar food like wings, and takes one out, “Let me clean you up.”

 

         Chanyeol’s heart was fluttering because of how sweet Baekhyun was to him as Chanyeol really cherishes aftercare, regardless of what they do. He gets sensitive after orgasming and he was glad someone understood his needs.

 

         He nods and straightens up a little bit, still trying to lean against Baekhyun in the process. “Thank you.”

 

         “For cleaning you up or for the orgasm?”

 

         Chanyeol blushes, “Both, I guess.”

 

         Baekhyun presses a chaste kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead, quite the opposite demeanor he’s had towards him since he’s met him, “You’re welcome, baby boy.”

 

         Chanyeol and Baekhyun cuddled in the booth the best they could after cleaning up, Chanyeol against Baekhyun’s chest and Baekhyun’s breathe in his hair.

 

         Chanyeol liked this feeling of being taken care of romantically and sexually, but it was when the L word was involved, that’s when he freaked out. Every relationship he had that involved… that word, ended badly. He didn’t want to go through it again and he was scared to tell Baekhyun. He liked Baekhyun, yeah, but he didn’t want to lead him on because of Chanyeol’s dumb antics and experiences.

 

         “Hey, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun rubs his upper arm to get his attention, “Are you okay? You’re tearing up.”

 

         Chanyeol leans up – away from Baekhyun – and wipes his eyes, “Sorry.”

 

         “Don’t say sorry for crying, just tell me what you were thinking about. Only if you’re comfortable, of course.” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with worried eyes and it freaks him out even more.

 

 

☼❆☼

 

 

 

         Chanyeol probably shouldn’t have left the way he did.

 

         When Baekhyun looked up at him with worry and affection in his eyes, Chanyeol was scared that he would really cry if he stayed next to him for any longer, so he mumbled something about him needing to talk to his friends and quickly scurried out of the booth, leaving a confused Baekhyun behind.

 

         Kibum is worried the second he sees Chanyeol walk up, “Did he do something to you?”

 

         Kibum goes to rub Chanyeol’s arms with his hands, trying to comfort him. All it does is remind him of when Baekhyun did it.

 

“He didn’t do anything. If anything, I’m the asshole here.”

 

         Kibum orders a water for Chanyeol and sits them down at a table, keeping his hand on Chanyeol’s forearm as an act of reassurance. Kibum knew how to take care of Chanyeol. “Tell me what happened, Channie.”

 

         Chanyeol drinks some water quickly, rubbing his nose and wet eyes, “We were having fun, you know. We _had_ fun, actually. We kind of gave each other hand jobs and everything – it was really hot. You know, I never knew I had an exhibitionist side of myself. It was after, he was helping me come down and doing sweet aftercare, cuddling me and being cute or whatever then I think I nearly had a panic attack because of my overwhelming fear of love.”

 

         Kibum nods along to everything Chanyeol says and then sighs, squeezing his arm lightly, “Baby, I’m sorry you have to deal with those past experiences. I know you must be scared and I feel for you.”

 

         Chanyeol scoots his chair closer to his friend and wraps his arm around the elders, trying to find solace and ground himself. “I wish I wasn’t so scared to feel things, Kibum.”

 

         Kibum pets Chanyeol’s hair, making Chanyeol feel sleepy and less anxious.

 

         “I’m sure things will change in the future. I know you don’t want to, but you need to face those fears and realizes everyone has bad relationships scattered throughout their past, but,” Kibum leans away slightly to look Chanyeol in the eyes, “You need to let yourself fall in love again. I know it won’t go the same way others have gone. I think Baekhyun’s good for you, I’ve seen how you guys interact.”

 

         “Kibum, that’s just sexual bloodlust.”

 

         “Chanyeol, you just told me he was being sweet and treating you like a princess after your little frottage time. There is almost always romantic feelings behind sexual feelings. You need to open yourself up to those feelings because they can be some of the best you’ll ever feel.”

 

         Chanyeol just buries his head further into Kibum’s shoulder, trying to avoid the conversation.

 

         Kibum was right, Chanyeol was afraid to face it. And, he was also right that sexual feelings were often accompanied by romantic ones.

 

         “I’m sorry.”

 

         Kibum looks at Chanyeol even though he can’t see the surprise on his face, “Why are you sorry?”

 

         “For being dumb.”

 

         “Chanyeol…” Kibum tuts, “You shouldn’t be sorry. You can’t control your dumbness.”

 

         Chanyeol laughs and leans away, “Thank you for helping me.”

 

         “Anything for you, Channie.”

 

         Chanyeol really cherishes Kibum because he probably knows him the best. Kibum always knows how to help him and make him see things correctly.

 

         “Where’s Jongin and Minseok by the way?”

 

         Kibum shoots down the last of his whiskey, “They’d kill me if I told you. But, I’m a gambling man so I will.” Chanyeol looks inquisitively at Kibum and nearly passes out at the next sentence from his mouth, “They’re hooking up in a private room right now.”

 

         “I’ll kill them.”

 

         “Chanyeol, chill out. I told them how they would look together and managed to get past their barriers and do some truth or dare. Eventually, they were making out in the seat beside me so I bought a private room for them.”

 

         Chanyeol was so stunned, he sat there for nearly a minute just staring blankly at the table, “They always bullied me when I made jokes about them dating.”

 

         “Denial, Chanyeol.  They were in denial.”

 

         Chanyeol knows the feeling.

 

 

☼❆☼

 

 

         The weekend was very boring for Chanyeol because being around Jongin and Minseok while they relieve themselves of built up tension is absolutely sickening. Plus, Chanyeol just wanted to be alone to think about how he felt about… things.

 

         He pretty much drank tea the entire weekend and tried to forget about how on Saturday, Chanyeol called Jongin and he accidentally answered while he and Minseok were fucking around. It really scarred him and he regrets making the jokes. Chanyeol feels like he engrained the idea into their brains.

 

         He also dreaded the idea of going to work Monday because he knew he would see Baekhyun and Chanyeol was nervous about how he left on Friday.

 

         Chanyeol was a rambling mess when he escaped Baekhyun powerful, loving, _beautiful_ hands, talking about how he thought he heard his name being called and needed to check up on Kibum. The look on his face was heartbreaking to Chanyeol and he knows the feeling.

 

         Kibum brought him take out on Sunday and he kept the conversation nice because he knows how fragile Chanyeol can be.

 

         Chanyeol likes to hold himself high so as not to give people the idea that they can take advantage of him – they could if they wanted to, but he keeps his personality masked by his height and RBF. Kibum broke that barrier down when he met him, being like Chanyeol’s big brother and helping him every step of the way but he quickly rebuilt it after many failed relationships.

 

         Waking up on Monday was stressful because he was trying to dress for himself – not Baekhyun – but it ended up going the opposite of how he wanted. He did his makeup slightly more heavy and he wore a black silk shirt and black dress pants.

 

         Chanyeol has had that shirt for years and he’s just now wearing it because he thinks Baekhyun will like it.

 

         When he got to the building, he freaked out, not wanting to face Baekhyun just yet. Instead of going to the studio when he gets to work, Chanyeol locks himself in his office. Around 9:30, Kibum calls his office and he just stares at the phone.

 

         Baekhyun was probably with Kibum and answering would let him know that he was at work.

 

         It isn’t until Kibum calls his mobile when he picks up, “Hello?”

 

         “ _Where are you_?”

 

         Chanyeol fake coughs, “Home. I’m sick.”

 

         Kibum pauses and there’s some shuffling heard through the phone, “ _Actually, it says you’re here. In your building. You should at least turn ghost mode on if you’re going to lie about being sick._ ”

 

         “I thought I did.”

 

         “ _I can hear you pouting through the phone._ ”

 

         Chanyeol’s pout deepens, “Shut up.”

 

         Kibum sighs, “ _Why aren’t you in the studio?_ ”

 

         Chanyeol fiddles with a pen he has on his desk, “I freaked out when I got here and I didn’t think I was ready to see Baekhyun yet.”

 

         A pause. “ _Are you ready now?_ ”

 

         Another pause. “I don’t know.”

 

         “ _You’re in your office, right?_ ” Chanyeol hums affirmatively and Kibum continues, “ _I’m on my way. Knowing you, the door is locked so please unlock it._ ” Chanyeol says he will and then Kibum hangs up.

 

         Not even 2 minutes later, Kibum is knocking on the door, opening the door without waiting for Chanyeol’s okay, “Hey.” Kibum shuts the door behind him and sits across from Chanyeol, “Why are you being weird?”

 

         Chanyeol bites his lip, “I’m scared about how he sees me, now. He probably thinks I’m a weird asshole now. I just left him there, sitting alone with tears basically streaming down my face.”

 

         “Chanyeol, Baekhyun does not think you’re an asshole. First thing he said to me after greeting me this morning was _’Is Chanyeol okay?’_. He was just worried about you, that’s all. It’s kind of alerting when someone you just jacked off starts crying not even 10 minutes later.”

 

         Chanyeol felt like an asshole. He let his personal experiences define his relationship with Baekhyun. Baekhyun is the first person in a while Chanyeol is both romantically and sexually interested in, and it’s years since that happened.

 

         Chanyeol closed his heart off but opened his legs.

 

         “I feel like shit for doing that now.”

 

         Kibum leans forward, looking at Chanyeol softly, “There’s no need to feel like shit. I just think you should talk to him. Not today, if you don’t feel like it. But, sometime soon.”

 

         Chanyeol nods and Kibum gets up, saying a small goodbye and leaves his office.

 

         Chanyeol sighs and lays his head on his desk. He knows he should talk to Baekhyun because he didn’t want Baekhyun to think he was avoiding him.

 

         He kind of was, but it wasn’t like he didn’t want to see him. He was afraid of having a breakdown in front of him.

 

         A knock on the door disturbs Chanyeol was his thoughts, “Come in.” He rubs his eyes, “Did you forget your special pen, Kibum?”

 

         “What special pen?”

 

         Chanyeol’s head whips up and his face starts to burn with embarrassment when he sees Baekhyun’s eyes looking over at him, “It’s a, uh, pen Kibum likes because it doesn’t smudge.”

 

         “No, I don’t think he left that. But, I think _we_ left some things unresolved last Friday.” Baekhyun shuts the door behind him and sits in the same chair Kibum sat in.

 

         “Yeah… about that. I’m really sorry.”

 

         “Why were you crying? Was it something I did?”

 

         Chanyeol chews on his inner cheek. He should really stop doing it, Kibum always scolds him. “In a way, yes. But it’s not a bad thing that you did. It’s how I interpreted and applied it.”

 

         “If you’re comfortable, can you explain what you mean?”

 

         Chanyeol inhales, straightening up in his chair and scratching his head, “I’ve had… bad experiences with relationship in the past. For the last few years I’ve had issues opening myself up to the idea of having a romantic relationship with someone.” Chanyeol pauses. “If you haven’t realized. I’m pretty fragile.”

 

         “I agree with the pretty part.” Chanyeol blushes and it makes Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle.

 

         “Shut up.” Baekhyun laughs at Chanyeol’s request but he complies nonetheless. “I was freaked out when you were being, well, cute and giving me aftercare. You didn’t have to do that but you did and it made me scared. I’ve never met someone like you and I’m terrified that things will go bad.”

 

         Baekhyun gets up from his chair and walks around the desk to squat down next to Chanyeol, his hands resting on the armrest of the chair, “I know what you’re feeling. I’ve had bad experiences in my life as well but letting them in the way of how I live my life probably negatively affected my life more than it would if I had just let things pan out.”

 

         “I understand the philosophy but it’s hard to apply to my life. I’m just so scared of anything romant—“

 

         Baekhyun cuts Chanyeol off by quickly rising to his feet and cupping Chanyeol’s face and kissing him. Chanyeol stares at the small mole on Baekhyun’s cheek before leaning into the kiss, his arms finding themselves at Baekhyun’s waist. Their noses clash together but Chanyeol couldn’t get enough. He whines when Baekhyun pulls away.

 

         “Are you afraid of that?” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Well that’s romantic.”

 

         “Maybe I am afraid… I won’t know unless you do it again.”

 

         Baekhyun tsks and grabs Chanyeol’s hand, bringing him to the chair he was sitting in previously. Baekhyun sits down and pulls on Chanyeol’s hand, plopping him down in his lap, his legs folded on either side of Baekhyun’s thighs. “Hi.” Baekhyun whispers, eyes trained on the little breaths escaping Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

         “Hi.”

 

         Baekhyun leans up to capture Chanyeol’s lips once again, more deliberate and passionate with Chanyeol on top of him, undulating his hips unconsciously. His tongue sneaks its way into Chanyeol’s mouth making Chanyeol let out an open mouthed moan which Baekhyun immediately swallows. “So desperate…”

 

         Chanyeol just moves his hands to Baekhyun’s nape and pushes their faces as close as they can possibly go. Baekhyun gave him a flutter in his stomach that he loved and he needed to feel that way forever.

 

         Baekhyun felt the same way but he didn’t know it yet, though.

 

         Chanyeol whines again when Baekhyun breaks the kiss but nearly cries when he starts sucking on his jawline. His neck was a very sensitive part of his body and Baekhyun was about to find out.

 

         “Sensitive here?” Baekhyun mutters as he sucks a mark into a part of Chanyeol’s neck that he can’t really cover with clothes – his neck is very long.

 

         Chanyeol nods lightly and tangles his hands in Baekhyun’s hair, never wanting him to leave his neck. But, eventually, Baekhyun moves away after leaving many marks on his skin, “You look so pretty marked… Like you’re all mine.”

 

         Chanyeol tightens his grip on Baekhyun’s hair at the words and brings him up to kiss him again, desperate to feel Baekhyun everywhere on his body.

 

         Their teeth clash and their noses bump continuously and Chanyeol loves it - the raw passion and need that isn’t necessarily completely driven by lust, although, there is definitely lust involved and it’s present.

 

         Baekhyun bites down on Chanyeol’s lower lip and Chanyeol cries into the kiss, being so turned on by the pain it nearly kills him. His hands grip Chanyeol by his waist and Chanyeol groans into the kiss, the rough handling making him feel needy.

 

         Baekhyun pulls back slightly and leans his forehead against Chanyeol’s, both of their breaths heavy, “Do you want to go all the way?”

 

         Chanyeol nods feverishly, moaning out a small, _’Please.’_ and pecking Baekhyun on the lips quickly.

 

         Baekhyun picks Chanyeol up by his legs and Chanyeol chirps in surprise, not used to being picked up so effortlessly, “You’re very light, you know that.”

 

         “So I’ve been told.” Chanyeol whispers, their faces still close together.

 

         Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and pulls away a little bit, “Should I be jealous?”

 

         Chanyeol shakes his head, hands secured at Baekhyun’s nape, “It’s just Minseok who said that before, the night we met last week, actually.”

 

         Baekhyun hums, setting Chanyeol down onto the large desk, “Are you okay with us fucking on your desk?”

 

         Chanyeol is about to reply when Baekhyun’s hands find their way up his dress shirt. Shamelessly, Chanyeol pulls on Baekhyun’s arm and Baekhyun is worried he did something wrong. He shakes his head at the expression and takes Baekhyun’s hand in his own, admiring his beautiful rings and the fingers that accompany them.

 

         “I love your hands.” Chanyeol whispers, his legs that are still wrapped around Baekhyun’s hips pull him slightly closer.

 

         “Oh, you do?” Baekhyun questions and Chanyeol nods, chewing on his lower lip. Baekhyun removes his hand from Chanyeol’s grasp and grips his chin gently, “Open up.”

 

         Chanyeol opens his mouth and Baekhyun puts his thumb into his mouth, moving it further until its knuckle deep in the wet cavern. Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s wrist and sucks on his thumb, looking him in the eyes trying to avoid the embarrassment. He felt his face heat up, though.

 

         “You look so good sucking on something… I would experiment more with this but I can see you like my fingers a lot. Maybe we could continue on with this revelation.” Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s hand ghosting around his lower stomach as he speaks and immediately nods at the suggestion. “I love this shirt by the way. Really soft.” He comments as he starts to slowly unbutton Chanyeol’s silk shirt and discards it somewhere on the floor.

 

         Baekhyun was just wearing a simple black t-shirt, it made him look slim but Chanyeol wanted to see what was underneath so he whines while pulling at the hem, out of where Baekhyun had tucked it into his pants. “You want my shirt off, baby boy?” Chanyeol shakes his head in approval and Baekhyun pulls away to slip the shirt off his torso.

 

         Chanyeol splays his hands over Baekhyun’s chest, his stomach toned and thin and it makes him slightly dry-mouthed.  He really just wants to feel Baekhyun tense against him and fuck him into the desk but right now he wants to enjoy the feeling of Baekhyun’s abs under his fingers… yeah.

 

         “Do you have lube?” Baekhyun mutters, his breathing ragged in Chanyeol’s ear as he mouths at the sensitive lobe.

 

         Chanyeol leans back and opens his desk drawer taking out a small bottle of lube and a condom, handing it to Baekhyun. “Here.”

 

         Baekhyun inspects the bottle, “Some of this is gone.”

 

         Chanyeol wants to lie and say something sexy but he can’t, not with Baekhyun looking at him like that, “It’s my bottle from home. I’ve never done anything in the office.”

 

         Baekhyun laughs lightly and kisses Chanyeol’s pouting lips, “I guess you can cross that off your bucket list. As a CEO, you have to have had this on your bucket list.”

 

         Chanyeol giggles, “I mean, yeah. Glad it’s with you.”

 

         "Glad I get to be the first one to _fuck_ you into this nice wooden desk.” Baekhyun all but growls into his ear and Chanyeol shudders, his nails digging into Baekhyun’s chest.

 

         “P-please.”

 

         “Stand up, take your pants off, and bend over the desk.”

 

         Chanyeol’s legs are shaking when he removes his pants and underwear, the feeling of Baekhyun’s hot eyes burning holes into his body. He steps out of his underwear finally and splays his hands on the desk, his bare chest in contact with the cold wood and it makes him shiver. The sound of a bottle popping open distracts Chanyeol and he moans expectedly.

 

         "Are you ready?” Baekhyun whispers, his hand on Chanyeol’s lower back to steady him and a lubed finger nearing Chanyeol’s entrance.

 

         Chanyeol wiggles his hips lightly and moans out a ‘ _Yes_ ’.

 

         Baekhyun presses his index finger against Chanyeol’s asshole and watches it stretch to accommodate the foreign object. Chanyeol moans loudly at the stretch as he hadn’t done anything like this in a while.

 

         “How are you so fucking tight?” Baekhyun groans and Chanyeol cries out a moan.

 

         Baekhyun moves his finger in and out, watching It disappear into Chanyeol’s ass, slowly stretching him open. He, then, pushes in his middle finger beside the first finger and Chanyeol groans, his fingers scratching against the desk and his mouth open and drooling slightly from pleasure. “Harder.”

 

         Baekhyun bites his lip at the request and digs his fingers inside Chanyeol harder and faster, causing sweat to form at his brow. Chanyeol mewls and moans at the feeling of Baekhyun’s fingers curling inside of him, brushing his prostate for a second then being removed. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling and he felt tears well up in his eyes from the stimulation.

 

         Baekhyun coos, “Aw, is baby crying? How does it feel, my pretty fingers inside you?”

 

         Chanyeol hiccups, “So good.”

 

         Baekhyun slides in a third finger, the stretch causing a small burning sensation to form around his perineum, but Chanyeol liked it. He loved the feeling of Baekhyun’s beautiful, thick fingers inside of him, stretching him open and making him a pool of jelly. Chanyeol feels tears stream down the side of his face onto the desk, his drool mixing with the salty tears.

 

         Baekhyun loved seeing Chanyeol so wrecked and he knew he could wreck him even more. He removes his fingers from Chanyeol’s ass, wiping the left over lube on his fingers on his pants. Chanyeol cries out at the emptiness, clenching around nothing and he begs Baekhyun.

 

         “What was that, baby boy?”

 

         “Please, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol gargles out, his lower lip red from being bitten.

 

         “Words, baby. What do you _need_?” Chanyeol gasps when he feels Baekhyun’s fingers swirl his loose entrance and he can’t speak. “Come on, baby.”

 

         “Y-your cock, Baek. Need your cock.” Chanyeol is desperate and doesn’t even care about the begging. He just needs to feel all of Baekhyun inside him.

 

         Baekhyun hums, satisfied with Chanyeol’s begging although, he already had plans to make Chanyeol beg even harder in the future. But, he was just as desperate as Chanyeol so he takes his belt off, unbuttons his pants and slide his jeans down his legs. The sound of the belt buckle makes Chanyeol shiver and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Baekhyun – more to explore. Grabbing the condom and unwrapping the protection, Baekhyun slides the condom down his cock and slicks it up with some lube.

 

         “Are you ready, baby?” Baekhyun whispers, his right hand on his cock and his left on Chanyeol’s lower back again.

 

         Chanyeol hiccups out an affirmative and Baekhyun pushes his cock against Chanyeol’s entrance causing Chanyeol to cry out and claw at his desk, desperate to hold onto something.

 

         “So tight, baby boy. All for _me_.”  Baekhyun praises as he slides further into Chanyeol, slowly as to not hurt or overwhelm him.

 

         “Feels so good, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol manages to form a coherent sentence despite the pleasurable sensation that’s spreading through his body. He felt like he was being broken but he loved the feeling of being ruined and _owned_.

 

         When Baekhyun finally bottoms out, Chanyeol is crying, his eye makeup starting to run down his face, and his eyeliner and eyeshadow creating black streaks down the side of his face. “You look pretty like this.” Baekhyun says through clenched teeth, the pleasure obviously getting to him, too. “Do you want to be on your back, baby? Wanna see me fuck you into the desk?”

 

         “Yes, _please_ , Baek.  Want to see you s’ bad.” Chanyeol croaks out and hiccups when Baekhyun easily maneuvers him onto his back, all while staying inside Chanyeol. As soon as Chanyeol is situated on his back and comfortable, Baekhyun leans down and captures Chanyeol’s lips with his own, needy and open-mouthed; heated and passionate. Chanyeol moves his hands to Baekhyun’s shoulder, fingers digging into the muscle.

 

         "Can I move?” Baekhyun mutters against Chanyeol’s lips and Chanyeol nods, his hair shaking into his forehead and sticking to the sweaty skin.

 

         Baekhyun moves his hips back and Chanyeol groans, his body feeling overwhelmed with Baekhyun hovering over him, feeling his breath against his cheek and his hips snapping back and forth into him, the filthy sound filling the room.

 

         Chanyeol was glad he soundproofed the room when he was remodeling because he quite liked listening to his music very loudly while brainstorming for designs and he didn’t want to bother anyone with his music tastes – they were kind of eccentric.

 

         Chanyeol is brought from his thoughts when Baekhyun’s cock rams into his prostate, urging a strangled moan to escape from his mouth, his finger nails dragging along Baekhyun’s shoulder blades before Baekhyun speaks again, “Right there? Feels good, huh, baby boy?”

 

         Chanyeol whines when Baekhyun retracts his chest from above him and instead opts for holding Chanyeol at his hips, instructing him to hold his hands above his head. He does as told and tries his best to not move his hands although he often loses sight of mundane tasks like that when he’s lost in pleasure. Baekhyun starts pistoning into Chanyeol from the new position, his cock reaching deeper inside him than before and it makes Chanyeol arch his back with a loud moan, “ _F-fuck, Baekhyun_. Please don’t stop.”

 

         Baekhyun grunts, his breathing ragged and small moans of pleasure leaving his mouth every few seconds, “I wasn’t thinking about stopping anytime soon, baby boy.”

 

         Chanyeol grips his right wrist in his left hand to keep himself from moving his hands from above his head, eager to please Baekhyun by following his order. He feels every push and pull of Baekhyun’s cock inside him and he is so, so close, he can feel it. Chanyeol feels the pit of his stomach tighten and he can feel more tears run down his face.

 

         “Baek, please let me cum. So close.” Chanyeol begs, his barrier breaking and the room starting to dim and spot out.

 

         Baekhyun groans, his thrusts becoming less rhythmic and more erratic, messy and slowed. “In a moment, baby. I’m almost there, too.”

 

         Chanyeol cries out, his restraint breaking away as he’s forced to simultaneously focus on both not cumming as well as the slide of Baekhyun’s cock in and out of him. He didn’t know if he could hold on for much longer but Baekhyun senses his turmoil and leans down to kiss him harshly, biting on his lower lip and shoving his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth, “Hold on for a little while longer, baby boy. I’m so close. I know you can do it - _I know you can be a good boy_.”

 

         Chanyeol whimpers at the words and manages to hold on, wanting to be Baekhyun’s _good boy_.

 

         Chanyeol hasn’t cum untouched in years but when he feels Baekhyun thrust into him and still, the broken moans leaving Baekhyun’s lips and a small command of ‘ _Cum, baby boy_.’, it breaks Chanyeol down and he spills onto his stomach and Baekhyun’s stomach, seeing stars and nearly passing out.

 

         Actually, Chanyeol thinks he did pass out. There’s a period of time he doesn’t remember because when he does come to, his head resting on Baekhyun’s lap on the couch in the small lounge of his office. Baekhyun’s hand is threading through Chanyeol’s hair, scratching his scalp and it makes Chanyeol sigh in comfort, “Are you okay, Channie?”

 

         Chanyeol nods and turns onto his other side so he can look up to Baekhyun, “Thank you.”

 

         “You don’t have to thank me every time we do something lewd, you know.” Baekhyun points out and Chanyeol blushes. “I’m kidding. You’re welcome, baby boy.”

 

         Chanyeol sits up and bites his lip quickly before releasing it, “Can we spoon? I want to be the—“

 

         “Little spoon. No surprise.” Baekhyun laughs at Chanyeol’s flustered face and let’s Chanyeol lay down before maneuvering behind him, “You’re such a big baby, you know that, right?”

 

         Chanyeol shivers at Baekhyun’s breath on his neck, it feels so nice being with someone as nice and sweet as Baekhyun, “I know. My friends tell me all the time.”

 

         “I think it’s cute, honestly. So tall yet so… pliable.”

 

         Chanyeol giggles, hold Baekhyun’s hand that’s draped over his waist and playing with his fingers, “I haven’t been like this in a while. I got very stoic after my last relationship and only my close friends knew about my tendencies.”

 

         “I’m glad you let me into your life, Chanyeol. I know it must’ve been hard to be so vulnerable around someone you don’t know very well.”

 

         Chanyeol sucks his lower lip into his mouth and then let’s go, “Thank you for listening and taking the time to care. Not many people do.”

 

         Chanyeol feels Baekhyun smile against his neck, “I’ll care about you forever if you let me.” He tangles his legs up with Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol smiles at the action.

 

         “Baekhyun?” Chanyeol questions and Baekhyun hums, “Will you, uh, be my boyfriend?”

 

         Baekhyun tights his grip on Chanyeol’s hand before whispering, “I thought you’d never ask. Of course I will.”

 

         Chanyeol sighs in content when Baekhyun kisses the back of his neck, sweet and loving.

 

         It’s crazy how much his life had changed in just a week. Chanyeol never imagined he would ever feel this way about someone ever again in his lifetime and the fact that Baekhyun managed to bring that wall down in 6 days was mind-blowing.

 

         He finally felt happy and complete with Baekhyun and he was so grateful.

 

         Chanyeol wasn’t cynical. Not anymore.


End file.
